


On Your Knees

by greenbergsays



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minor Hair-Pulling, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to get out of his head after missions and Bucky is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На колени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714593) by [Girl_with_Violets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets), [WTFStarbucks2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018)



> It's my birthday and I'll write what I want to.

Bucky had a plan.

He watched Steve the whole way home, saw the tremor in his fingers and the clench of his jaw, and knew his guy would be needin’ some kind of something once they were alone. Steve always does after a fight; it’s been that way since well before the war.

That plan - meticulously thought out during the ride home - goes completely out the window the moment they get to their floor. The elevator doors have barely closed on the curious, prying eyes of their teammates before Steve is on his knees, reaching for Bucky with shaking hands.

“C’mon,” he says, urgent, as he grabs Bucky by the hips and pulls him close. “C’mon, get this off. Let me have it, Buck, Jesus, get it _off_.”

The two of them are still in uniform, sweaty and dirty and in need of a shower but Steve doesn’t seem to care about that at all, pitching forward to bury his face in Bucky’s groin. He whines and tugs ineffectually at Bucky’s belt, trying to undo it.

“Christ, Steve,” Bucky says, playful. He grins and runs a hand through messy blonde hair. “So impatient.”

It’s all put on. Truth is, he loves seein’ Steve like this. Loves it when he needs it so bad he ain’t willin’ to wait for it, just tries to take what he needs and hopes Bucky catches up soon enough. Seein’ him like this is a sure-fire way to get Bucky riled up and he was already halfway there from the fight.

“What’s a guy gotta do to give a suckjob around here?” Steve gripes but there’s an undercurrent of desperation there that goes straight to Bucky’s cock. “Hurry up, c’mon, hurry _up_.”

“Hold on, Stevie, Christ, gimme a minute.” Bucky tightens his hold and Steve moans, relaxing a little. Bucky glances at the ceiling. “JARVIS?”

“Privacy protocols are now in place, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS replies immediately. Say what you will about Tony Stark but his artificial intelligence actually _is_ intelligent. It only took JARVIS twice to learn what Bucky requires of him directly following a mission. “No one will be allowed on your floor without your being notified beforehand.”

“Thank you,” he says, because his ma raised him right and it was only polite to thank someone for helpin’ him make time with his guy.

Steve tugs at his pants, impatient, and Bucky’s pretty sure he hears something rip but he really, really doesn’t care. They get his pants down around his thighs without doing any permanent damage to his clothes, his hardened cock slapping against Steve’s cheek as it springs free. Steve makes a noise like he’s dyin’ and kisses, licks all the way up his length until the head is rubbing against his lips.

Before he can get it in his mouth, Bucky steps backwards, grinning as he takes himself in hand.

“This what you’re needin’ so bad?” He asks, low and teasing. His hand moves slowly over himself, groaning when Steve lets out a wounded noise through his parted lips; begging for it without ever saying a word. “You want it, sweetheart?”

Steve can’t seem to decide where to look, gaze flickering between Bucky’s face and where he’s pleasuring himself.

“Buck,” Steve says, reaching for him again. Bucky doesn’t let himself be pulled in this time. “Stop, stop teasin’, c’mon.”

He rests his metal hand on Steve’s hair again, tilting his head back to make him look up. “Beg for it,” he says.

“Chris, what d’you think I’ve been _doin_ ’?”

Bucky raises an unimpressed eyebrow and Steve at least has the decency to look abashed.

“Mouth like that, maybe I shouldn’t give it to you at all,” Bucky says, smirking. “Don’t think you’re behavin’ well enough for a treat.”

They both know it’s a bluff. No way he turns down Steve’s mouth over a little lip; Steve would have to be a lot more disobedient than that for Bucky to deny him.

Mouthy is how he likes his guy best.

It’s a bluff but it’s also the beginning of a game, one that Steve loves to play, and so he doesn’t call Bucky on the lie. He squirms on his knees, biting his lip as he looks up at Bucky with an appropriately remorseful expression.

“Please,” Steve whispers finally. “I’m sorry, Buck, c’mon, _please_.”

Bucky tilts his head, considering, as he jerks himself off slowly. Tries to decide if Steve’s had enough teasin’ or if he needs more.

“Nah,” he says after a moment, shaking his head. “Gonna need to give me a little more now, Stevie. How ‘bout you sit pretty for me, hm?”

Under the streaks of dirt covering his face, Steve turns red as his pretty mouth. Embarrassed as hell but also interested, heat making his blue eyes darken. His shoulders relax just a little. Just enough to show that he’s likin’ what Bucky’s tellin’ him.

He wants to do it, wants to sit pretty and obedient, but he’s bashful; not in the right headspace to do it without bein’ self-conscious.

He will be soon. Bucky’ll get him there, just like he needs.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, softer, but his tone has changed; becoming more commanding. “You sit pretty for me and you ask for it nice and proper or you don’t get it.”

Steve looks away from him, doesn’t move for several seconds, and Bucky patiently waits him out; squeezes his dick roughly and groans, long and low, only partly for show.

Finally, Steve starts to move. Sits back on his heels and spreads his knees wide as he puts his arms behind him, pressing his wrists together at the base of his spine. He tucks his chin against his chest, gazing at Bucky’s feet in deference. He takes several slow breaths, sinking into it.

God, he’s beautiful. Stevie’s always beautiful but especially like this and especially now. On his knees while still in his Captain America uniform, erection tenting his pants, followin’ orders like he was born for it.

“Shit,” Bucky bites out, groaning. He’s achin’ to be inside him. Stevie’s gotta behave first but fuck, it’s hard to wait when he looks as pretty as he does. “Christ, you’re gorgeous. Look at me, Stevie, look at me.”

Steve does, slowly tipping his face up. He’s still so embarrassed, gaze flickering across Bucky’s face rather than looking him in the eye. His cheeks burn bright red, shading darker the longer he’s made to sit like that.

“Ask for it,” Bucky orders, firm but still gentle. Always gotta be gentle with Steve like this; he doesn’t want that embarrassment turning to shame. Wants to be worthy of the trust Steve places in him when he gets needy. “Beg for it like I told you.”

“Please,” Steve says, fast. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and then looks back up. “Please, can I? I’ll -- I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll be good, Buck, just please. _Please_.”

Bucky stills the hand on his cock as he shuffles closer, resting metal fingers at the back of Steve’s head.

“I know you will be,” he says as he pulls him forward, presses the head of his cock to Steve’s parted lips. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you? Go ahead, Stevie, you can have it. Take what you need.”

Steve makes a desperate little noise and reaches for him before he seems to remember he wasn’t given permission to touch, trembling hands going behind him again as he sucks Bucky into his mouth. Scoots closer, takes him deeper, only stopping when he’s just shy of choking himself. He moans, low and satisfied, and then stops moving altogether.

When he makes no move to start again, Bucky nudges him.

“Steve.”

Steve pulls back slowly, clearly reluctant, his cheeks hollowing beautifully. Just the sight makes Bucky’s cock ache, nevermind how it fuckin’ _feels_. God, his mouth is somethin’ else. Bucky already feels too close to comin’ and they just got started.

Steve lets him slip out of his mouth but doesn’t get too far away, lips brushing against the head in the worst tease of Bucky’s fuckin’ life as he speaks.

“Please,” Steve whispers, soft, looking up through his lashes. His blue eyes are dark, heated, and he sucks at the tip back into his mouth, moaning, like he just can’t help himself. Like he can’t go too long without having Bucky’s cock in his mouth now that he’s gotten a taste. “Please, let me. Please, I just need -- just for a minute, please. Let me, let me.”

He lets his bottom lip drag over the slit, licks at the precome beading there, and his eyes flutter shut as he moans. Slow, sucking kisses are pressed down Bucky’s length and then Steve licks his way back up; small, kittenish licks like he’s trying to savor his favorite treat.

Bucky doesn’t think he even remembers that he was beggin’ for something.

“You trynna be a tease?” He asks, low, cupping the back of his head and pullin’ Steve back onto his cock. “Suck me proper like a good boy or I’ll take it away.”

Steve makes a desperate noise and does as he’s told, mouth working him over nice and fuckin’ proper. Fuck, he looks so good like this, mouth stretched wide and hands tight behind his back as he services Bucky, obedient.

Always so obedient.

With his flesh hand, Bucky runs fingers through his hair and caresses his cheek, presses inwards to feel the outline of his cock in Steve’s mouth.

Steve moans, sucking on him hard as he looks up at Bucky. His eyes are glassy, hazy; pleasure-drunk just from this. Just from bein’ on his knees, gettin’ a cock in his mouth.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Bucky bites out. “I wanna fuck your throat. You want it, Stevie? Want me to choke you on it?”

Steve moans, high and desperate, and pulls back. “Please,” he begs, wrecked. “Please, please, I want it. I want --”

“Shhhh, hush.” Bucky pulls Steve back onto his cock, keeps him close and rolls his hips deep. Feels Steve relax under his fingertips, giving himself over to Bucky’s care. “I’ll give it to you, sweetheart. Just like you need.”

His baby makes the sweetest noise. He’s so gone on it, so fuckin’ needy he’ll let Bucky do anything he wants. That thought makes him a little lightheaded.

“You remember what to do if it’s too much? Show me.”

Finally given permission to touch, Steve wraps his strong hands around Bucky’s thighs, just above where his pants are bunched up at his knees and then taps twice. Their signal to stop when Steve can’t talk.

Bucky smiles at him, proud, and runs fingers through his hair, petting him, as a reward. Steve’s eyelashes flutter and he practically fuckin’ purrs around the cock in his mouth, caught up in the attention.

“Good,” Bucky says, ‘cause Steve needs to hear it. “You’re so good, baby doll. You ready?”

Steve nods as best he can and Bucky starts to move again but this time it’s faster, rougher. He holds Steve steady, fingers tight in his hair as he moves Steve how he wants, pushing his head further and further down on his cock. Grinds deep until he can feel Steve’s nose brushing his groin, throat fluttering around his cockhead. He keeps Steve there, holding his head with both hands, rolling his hips and letting Steve choke for several seconds before pulling back.

“You okay?” He asks, soft, guiding Steve into shallower movements; keeping him where he can breathe.

Steve moans. He’s completely pliant now, going where Bucky moves him, letting Bucky do what he wants and lovin’ every second of it. He’s so fuckin’ gorgeous like this, Bucky can’t help but to roll his hips deep again, groaning.

He does it again and again; fucks his mouth rough and chokes him, lets Steve recover before going back in for more. Steve holds onto him tightly and lets Bucky wreck him, making the sweetest little sounds on his cock and squirming.

It isn’t long before Bucky feels liquid heat pooling low in his groin, cock throbbing and balls drawn up tight. God, he’s so close. So fuckin’ close.

“I’m gonna come,” he groans, backing off a little. “Use your hands, baby, c’mon.”

Steve wraps a hand around his cock, the other cupping his balls gently. Only the tip of Bucky’s cock is in his mouth now, Steve suckling it as he looks up coyly; givin’ Bucky a show as he starts jerking him off, fast and rough just like he needs it. The hand between his legs starts massaging him firmly but it’s the finger that slides between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole, that finally sends him over the edge.

Hand tightening in Steve’s hair, Bucky shouts hoarsely, hips stuttering as he starts to come. He fucks Steve’s hand through it, lost to everything but the heat making his entire body pulse.

When reality reasserts itself, Steve’s hands are on his thighs and his cock is enveloped by warm heat again. His guy brings him through the last aftershocks, making desperate little noises like he can’t get enough. Like he wants it all over again.

Bucky runs a shaky hand through his hair and Steve makes a soft, satisfied noise as he stops moving completely; slumps against Bucky, a marionette with his strings cut. Only thing holdin’ him up now is the hand in his hair and his total unwillingness to let Bucky slip out of his mouth, even now. Even after it’s all over.

Bucky lets him stay there, doesn’t pull away.

There’s something incredibly intimate about it, being held in Steve’s mouth like this without anything happening. It’s a feeling of reverence, of worship; of safety. He can’t help but be captivated by it, caught up in the moment, being held careful and close by the person he loves best in the world.

It feels like they stand there for hours, Steve holding him so carefully and Bucky petting him, before Steve starts to pull away slowly; reluctant as ever to give this up but knowing he has to eventually.

Bucky blinks and it’s like waking up. He doesn’t want to - wants to pull Steve back onto him and bask in that protected feeling again - but he steps away completely and tucks himself into his jeans.

He’s dazed, lethargic, but it’s nothing compared to how Steve must be feelin’ now. He looks down, checkin’ his guy over.

Steve must’ve pulled away at some point because his face is streaked in come now. His eyelashes wet with more than just Bucky’s release, though, a few tracks running down the side of his cheeks, cutting through the dirt and grime. His lips are swollen, cherry red, shiny with spit and come. He sways on his knees like he’s about to collapse completely, his eyes heavy-lidded, expression yearning.

Bucky kneels down in front of him and cradles his face in his palms, wiping away the moisture gathered at the corner of his eyes before he goes in for a soft kiss. Groans into Steve’s mouth when he tastes himself there and then deepens it for more. Steve kisses back but passively, happy to let him control it.

“You’re okay,” Bucky tells him, soft but firm, when he finally pulls back; reassurance for them both. The fingers of his flesh hand caress Steve’s neck, face, that sensitive spot behind his ear that makes him shiver. “You’re okay, Stevie, I got you.”

Steve huffs and leans forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know,” he mumbles hoarsely, slouching comfortably against him. His expression is calm, a content smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Bucky wants to feel it under his fingertips and so he does. “I know, Buck, you got me.”

His confidence makes Bucky’s heart ache in the best way and he leans in for another kiss, hand sliding down to get inside Steve’s pants. He pulls away, surprised, when he finds Steve mostly soft, the front of his underwear damp.

“When did that happen?” He asks, teasing.

Steve shrugs, too content to be embarrassed. “When you -- when you choked me on it,” he says, soft and honest. “It was. It was really good, Buck. I liked it a lot.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, low, and takes another kiss just because he can. Just because Steve is gorgeous and here and _his_. “You feelin’ good, sweetheart? Think you can behave for me now? Let me get you cleaned up, take care of my best guy like I was plannin’?”

Steve grins, hazy but happy, and that’s all the answer Bucky needs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://31.media.tumblr.com/1d3e2abb61e1f78bc018146340e1fbd0/tumblr_ncf8wnkzFt1t2oe3io1_500.gif) a nice little gif of Bucky giving it to Steve just like he needs it. (NSFW, obvs) Title of this fic is taken from the Nicki Minaj song.
> 
> I haven't written a PWP in...well, a very long time; I might be a bit rusty, sorry. But I thought I'd use today as an excuse to try my hand at proper Stucky porn. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Elin - who is actually the sweetest person and listens to all my griping when I write - did a quick read-through but this is mostly self-beta'd so mistakes are my own. I apologize if there are any, I read it through a few times but I think we all know how that goes.
> 
> And last but not least: feel free to find me on [Tumblr](greenbergsays.tumblr.com)!


End file.
